


Too Late

by hellagayboxers



Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, this is probably as fluffy as tommy's willing to get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagayboxers/pseuds/hellagayboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy knew he needed to get out of the bed, and quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be a three sentence fic. i'm evolving

Tommy flopped over onto the mattress, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. God, that was good. It was always good. But the haze of sex was fading too slowly; Tommy knew he needed to get out of the bed, and quick, but he couldn't force himself to move. God damn it, it was only a matter of time before--

Tommy felt arms wrap around his waist, and he let out a groan. "God. Damn it." He twisted around and gave his friend a glare. "Every. Fuckin'. Time."

"You know the drill, Tommy," Nick muttered, pulling him closer and settling his head into the crook of Tommy's neck. "How about you just relax and enjoy it for once?" His voice was laced with thinly-veiled annoyance.

"I don't like being next to your sweaty ass for eight hours, alright?" Tommy huffed as he felt Nick's legs tangle with his own. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

"Not my problem."

Tommy rolled his eyes as he curled himself into Nick's chest, prompting Nick to tighten his grip around him. "Fuck you, Nicky," He sighed and closed his eyes, too tired to hide a slight, content smile as his head settled next to Nick's on the pillow.

And then he heard Nick, quietly laughing, and felt lips press gently against his forehead. "Love you too, Tommy."


End file.
